


Gentle One

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [14]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wordy love being the 'gentle cop' on his Team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle One

Wordy loves being the 'gentle cop' in the SRU. While the rest of his team rushed around with the offenders in cuffs, he would carefully walk the victim away from the scene. Something in the helplessness of the victims, they way they clutched his arm in terror, really brought out the best in him. He knows that in some ways, he has a romantic view of being a cop. He loves being the one to save people. He knows that it can be a weakness but he can't help it - he became a police officer to help people. And he has found that being the compassionate man on the team can really help with interviews. He and Ed had actually done a 'good cop/bad cop' routine before. But he also knew when being gentle is not needed. Some people did not deserve to see him at his best. Most of the time, he could control himself by thinking of his daughters but some people could break through even that. Some ghosts in his past were too hard to ignore.


End file.
